Exhaust gas aftertreatment filter systems are used in internal combustion engine applications to reduce the amount of unwanted emissions, such as oxides of nitrogen and particulates. Typical exhaust gas aftertreatment filter systems include an aftertreatment filter disposed inline with an exhaust conduit fluidly coupled to an exhaust manifold of the engine, and a number of exhaust gas property sensors coupled to the filter or to the exhaust conduit to sense physical properties of the exhaust gas produced by the engine.